


Glazed

by ThatWritingHo



Series: Metal Porn Stash [7]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWritingHo/pseuds/ThatWritingHo
Summary: Murderface's bedroom is entirely too far away.





	Glazed

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request for Murderface with a male reader

The halls of Mordhaus were dark and devoid of life as you staggered along towards Muderface’s room, his arm slung over your shoulder for support as you stumbled and tripped over each other, buzzed and giggly from the copious amounts of alcohol consumed throughout the night. Glancing over at him, you were blessed to see the rare sight of a large smile on his face in the dim light of the torches lining the stone walls, and felt your heart swell with affection. 

He looked best when he smiled.

“Isch there schomething on my face?”

So caught up in admiring him, you hadn’t realized you had stopped in the middle of the hall and were staring. You gave him a flirty grin.

“Nah, baby, just like looking at you.”

The deep blush that bloomed across his face as he looked away in embarassment was too much to resist, and you quickly made up your mind that the hallway was private enough and backed him to the wall, hands finding purchase on his hips as you rocked your own against him, lips pressing to his to stifle the cross between a moan and whimper that left him as he felt your half hard cock press into his thigh. The kiss was sloppy and needy, a mess of lips and teeth and tongue that had both of you breathless in a matter of moments, and you moved to mouth along the column of his throat in order to catch your breath.

Your cock was painfully hard at this point, your thoughts consumed with the need to fuck the man before you senseless. But that would have to wait. With how intoxicated the two of you were, standing sex was _not_ a good idea.

But that didn’t mean you weren’t going to have some fun right now.

“Willy, baby… I want you to suck me off…”

The brunette started to form what was surely to be a complaint, but you were quick to grasp his jaw firmly, angling his face to yours so you could see those  green eyes glazed over in desire, his lips swollen and red from your kiss.

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion.”

His eyes widen at your tone, face still flushed as he bit at his bottom lip, adams apple bobbing as he gulped.

“Now be a good boy for me and _get on your knees_. I want to see those pretty lips around my cock.”

“Y- yesch, schir..”

Taking one step back, you left just enough space for him to kneel before you, his calloused fingers coming up to shakily undo your pants as you snaked a hand into his curly hair. He shimmied your pants and underwear down just enough to let your cock spring free and stand at attention, and looked up to your for approval before making a move further.

“Go ahead, baby. Suck it good for me and I’ll reward you later.”

His lips quirked up into a small smile, eyes shining at the prospect of doing a good job, and his hand came up to curl around the base of your cock, giving a slow, languid stroke as he licked his lips, tongue darting out to swipe at a bead of precum. Your grip on his hair tightened a bit, and you guided him forward, his lips parting to encompass the head, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking with light pressure, circling his tongue and licking at the slit before he took more into his mouth, fluttering his tongue along the underside as he drew back.

“God, Willy, that’s it, baby…”

His hum of acknowledgment caused your to groan out and buck your hips, making him gag and sputter slightly as you hit deep in his throat, but he recovered quickly, quelling his gag reflex and pressing forward to take more of you, bobbing his head as you continued to hold him steady, your eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as he worked you over, using his hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

The wet heat of his mouth was proving to be too much for your intoxicated mind, and you were staring to lose yourself as he built you up to your peak, that familiar tingling wave of pleasure course through your body, your balls throbbing in preparation for release, unable to control the bucking of your hips as you lent forward, forcing the back Murderface’s head against the wall and stilling the bobbing of his head as you thrust into his mouth, bottoming out as he relaxed his throat and whined, tears collecting at the corner of his eyes from the rough treatment. 

You moaned, loud and drawn out as your cock spasmed, muscles contracting and twitching as you coating the back of his throat, whimpering as he swallowed around the shaft, not letting even one precious drop escape and go to waste.

With a shuddering breath, you managed to remove yourself from him, stepping back on shaky legs and offering him a hand as he stood.

“How’d I do? Wasch I good?”

His voice was a bit hoarse, lips still coated in saliva, and you grabbed his face with both hands, pressing your mouth softly to his in a sweet kiss, pressing your forehead to his when you withdrew to look into those oh so very green eyes.

“You were _perfect_. You always are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of two ;)


End file.
